


El Amor Gana

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Growth, Inspirado en canciones de WINNER, M/M, Parejitas de enamorados, Quell, Romance, SOARA, San Valentin, Serie de historias, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: En un mundo rodeado de injusticias y dolor el triunfo del amor lograba que la estadía en esta vida fuera más llevadera.





	1. Soumori

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Feliz día del amor y la amistad o, en general, día de San Valentin.
> 
> Para conmemorar este día tan hermoso me propuse a escribir una serie de pequeñas historias con mi parejita favorita de cada unidad de Tsukipro (estrenandome con los chicos de ALIVE) y siendo inspirada por canciones de WINNER quienes se han dedicado a cantarle al amor.
> 
> Al inicio de cada historia encontraran un pedacito de la canción que me inspiró a ella, les recomiendo inmenso escucharlas porque son muy buenas. 
> 
> De antemano disculpen los posibles errores, probablemente se me hayan escapado algunos.
> 
> Sin más, ¡Espero les guste! y dedico esto a mis personitas consentidas dentro del fandom de Tsukino.

**.**

**.**

_“Lo más hermoso frente a mis ojos en este momento eres tú…_

_Acepta mi corazón, realmente me gustas” -REALLY REALLY_

Sintiéndose transitar en un sendero gris, lleno de murmullos y ruidos indescifrables, Mori regresaba a los dormitorios donde vivía. Estaba agotado, incluso desanimado, y el frío de febrero le congelaba hasta los huesos… Tal vez debió escuchar a sus compañeros y no salir a esas horas con ese clima. Bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho.

No reparaba en nada ni en nadie, siguiendo el camino de regreso que ya sabía de memoria, y frotaba sus propios brazos con intenciones de generarse algo de calor, que no funcionaba del todo. Por ahora no podía pensar mucho, su mente pareció colapsar ante todo lo que tenía encima como si fuera un televisor con la señal perdida… Sí, perdido como se sentía él en ese rumbo que llamaban vida.

Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie dentro del edificio fue recibido por una ola de calor inmensa… Que no precisamente provenía de la calefacción.

Soushi estaba ahí, claramente esperándolo, y apenas lo vio fue a su encuentro. Le reclamó por haber sido tan descuidado, con palabras cubiertas de preocupación, y colocó sobre sus hombros una gruesa chaqueta. Mori percibió el aroma característico de Soushi en seguida, ese que conocía tan bien, y supo que la prenda le pertenecía. Le asintió una, dos y hasta cinco veces seguidas a pesar de que no estaba prestándole la suficiente atención sumergiéndose en la calidez de la tela y el perfume familiar que le generaba paz.

Y luego de un suspiro cansado provenir de Soushi, quien sabía que sin importar cuanto dijera no sería del todo escuchado, se llevó a Mori de la mano más adentro. Un fuerte aleteo de su corazón sacudió a Mori producto al contacto, tan cálido y firme, y tomó una respiración profunda dejándose llevar… Poco a poco, el color volvía a su realidad.

El ascensor los acogió y, luego de marcar su piso, ascendió a su ritmo. Mori se mantenía callado, al igual que Soshi a su lado, y sus manos continuaban unidas. Entonces, Mori desvió la mirada hacia Soushi deteniéndose en cada detalle… Su cabello oscuro y un poco alborotado, sus obres brillantes, sus cejas levemente fruncida al igual que sus labios (producto de la preocupación de recién) y ese lunar que le daba un toque realmente atractivo y encantador a su ser.

-Sou… Realmente me gustas.-

El susurro de Mori, bajito pero audible debido al espacio reducido, se perdió al instante. Desvió su mirar, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y luego el calor se prolongó en su rostro entero viajando también hacia su pecho. La sensación era liberadora, soltar sus sentimientos sin duda lo hacía sentir bien, y armándose de valor enfrentó a Soushi… Quien lo miraba enrojecido también, tan adorable a su parecer, y una pequeña sonrisa había sustituido el frunce de sus labios.

-Ya lo sé, Mori.-

Lo que vino después fue un abrazo, suave y apropiado para el momento, y Mori se apegó a Soushi resguardándose en este. Recuerdos dulces venían a su mente, cuando confesó sus sentimientos tan torpemente en aquel entonces, y una risita se le escapó debido a la felicidad. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día y ese amor que sentía por Soushi crecía cada vez más en su corazón… Ese que latía con fuerza al mismo ritmo de la persona que lo abrazaba con tanto cariño.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, mas no se soltaron. Fue después de un corto rato, sintiendo mutuamente que era suficiente por ahora, que tomados de las manos (entrelazando sus dedos esta vez) se perdieron entre los pasillos hasta ingresar a su dormitorio compartido.

A veces es inevitable sentirse perdido en el camino, pero sólo bastará ese alguien especial para que juntos puedan hallar su rumbo.

**.**

**.**


	2. Koumamo

**.**

**.**

_“Quiero ir donde quiera contigo, ese lugar es probablemente una isla prohibida._

_Ven y ven a mis brazos, acércate más a mí” -ISLAND_

Koki no se perdió la transformación de la expresión de Mamoru, de una sorprendida a una llena de ilusión… Sonrió ante ello y tomó su teléfono del bolsillo colocándolo en modo avión antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar. Ahora, nada ni nadie podía molestarlos.

-No te quedes ahí, entremos.-

Fue el rubio quien tomó la palabra sacando a Mamoru de su ensoñación, este pestañó un par de veces seguidas y lo observó en búsqueda de alguna explicación al respecto. Por supuesto, Koki se la dio.

-Has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente y los tres pensamos en hacer algo por ti también… Por supuesto, no podemos ayudarte con tus composiciones pero si queremos hacerte tomar un respiro para reponer tus energías y, por qué no, conseguir más inspiración.- fue breve, considerando la conversación que tuvo con el resto de su grupo hacía días atrás, los que los llevó a tomar aquella decisión.

-Esto no es necesario…- Mamoru articuló por fin, un poquito apenado- Quiero decir, lo aprecio inmenso pero…- dudó en continuar.

-Entonces, disfrútalo por nosotros ¿Está bien?- y Koki despejó las dudas con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que Mamoru recibió, halándolo después de la mano hacia el interior.

Entraron y el ambiente era muy cálido y agradable. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, febrero era realmente frío, el local te ofrecía un cambio drástico de clima y entorno al simular una hermosa isla… Incluso, podían sentir la arena bajo sus pies ahora descalzos. En el techo estaba dibujado un cielo azul, completamente despejado, y había varias mesas bajo sombrillas de paja donde las personas degustaban diferentes aperitivos alusivos a la región. Y por si fuera poco, más allá se encontraba una pequeña playa artificial donde los niños podían ver algunos pececitos nadar… Bueno, los niños y Mamoru quien ahora tenía sus pies en el agua tibia observando los distintos peces de colores con una gran sonrisa.

La tarde marchaba muy amena y entretenida, no sólo comiendo sino también disfrutando de las diversas actividades que el lugar ofrecía, y Koki estaba cada vez más feliz de encontrarse ahí con Mamoru… Era una modesta cita que tenían después de bastante tiempo y por eso, Ryota y Kensuke, insistieron en que fuera él quien acompañara a Mamoru. Se los agradecía mucho.

El tiempo transcurrió, típico cuando se la pasaba tan bien, y llegó el momento de partir. Recién había anochecido, se podía notar por el color del cielo, y lado a lado volvían al espacio que compartían como su hogar. Mamoru no dejaba de hablar de sus experiencias de recién y Koki lo escuchaba con buena expresión… Satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido, de regalarle a Mamoru un rato distinto para salir de la rutina.

-Me siento recargado para continuar…- Mamoru, entre su alegría, alegó. Por supuesto, Koki lo frenó en seguida.

-No. Llegaremos a los dormitorios, comeremos e iremos a la cama ¿De acuerdo?-

Mamoru no podía discutir ante eso.

En casa recibieron una nueva sorpresa (incluso Koki quien se suponía era parte del plan de darle un descanso a Mamoru) con una apetitosa cena preparada por el resto de su grupo. Se reunieron en la mesa, comieron y charlaron un rato largo sobre el peculiar local que visitaron… Fue como convivir en familia, básicamente en lo que se convirtieron cuando se unieron en uno solo.

Más tarde, con los más jóvenes ya en sus habitaciones, Koki esperaba a Mamoru… Cuando lo vio, yendo rumbo a su propio cuarto, extendió un poco ambos brazos en un claro mensaje que no fue necesario decir con palabras…

Ya abrazados el calor acogedor, tan familiar, los envolvió. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, disfrutando del cariñoso contacto y aprovechando ese momento a solas. Si bien era difícil dedicarse a su relación teniendo un montón de responsabilidades encima (como grupo, como líder y compositor) era realmente gozoso aprovechar ratos tan especiales como aquel donde lo único que importaba era ese amor mutuo que se tenían.

Para su próxima cita, Koki definitivamente arrastrará a Mamoru a un mejor lugar.

**.**

**.**


	3. Shuei

**.**

**.**

_“Eres como el océano, tan nuevo cada día. Haces que los días de la semana no sean suficientes, necesito un día más” -EVERYDAY_

La rutina de Horimiya Eichi era, entre lo que cabía, sencilla. Levantarse temprano, alistarse y preparar el desayuno junto a sus compañeros, charlar durante la comida, muchas veces repasando sus actividades del día, dejar todo en su lugar antes de partir y recibir un beso de despedida de parte de Izumi Shu.

A pesar de su metro ochenta y uno, Eichi era realmente tímido. En un principio un gesto así de significativo, incluso el roce de sus manos, lo enrojecía por completo y le hacía perder la razón… Sin embargo, sólo bastó un poco de costumbre para recibir con mayor gozo las muestras de cariño de la persona que amaba.

La mayoría de las veces ensayaba junto a los gemelos temprano, baile y canto principalmente, eso cuando no tenían horarios que cumplir como grupo. Shu, por su parte, se mantenía ocupado con su trabajo como compositor y algunas actividades individuales (dramas, entrevistas e incluso comerciales) si bien Eichi sintió que no podía alcanzar a Shu, percibiéndolo tan lejano comparado con su propia condición, eso quedó atrás… Pues no sólo estaba de pie junto a Shu, alineados y tomados de las manos, sino que también ese espacio era compartido por QUELL en su totalidad.

Terminar las prácticas los llevaba a desviarse de su camino de regreso, a veces se instalaban en el departamento de SolidS compartiendo aperitivos y conversaciones alegres y otras simplemente se dejaban llevar por el viento. Y siempre Shu se mantenía al pendiente de los tres, vía teléfono, reuniéndose a ellos en varias oportunidades… Reuniendo a la familia una vez más.

Las noches eran aún más simples, charlas de trabajo y otros acontecimientos cruciales durante la cena, y luego los gemelos se retiraban muy cansados (a veces exagerando esto) dejándolos solos.

Permanecían en un silencio cómodo y satisfactorio durante varios minutos mientras ordenaban y una vez terminado el quehacer se ubicaban lado a lado en el sofá acompañados de algún té relajante. Usualmente era Shu quien iniciaba una conversación, de cualquier tema, y Eichi lo seguía casi de inmediato.

Pasar tiempo juntos podía resultar complicado en más de una ocasión (Tan difícil que cualquiera no estaría dispuesto a tolerar) pero Shu y Eichi se las arreglaban para ocuparse de todo; sus propias responsabilidades, personales y como equipo, y de su propia relación… Y sinceramente, era realmente lindo cuando podían ser sólo ellos dos en un espacio simple y especial. Se sentía como un gran triunfo.

A veces, durante esos momentos a solas, habían toques sutiles y abrazos cariñosos. También podían aparecer algunos pequeños besos, que no dejaban de estar cargados de ese mutuo amor que tenían, y si se daba la ocasión dormían juntos…

Eso sí, había algo que sin falta Eichi recibía antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo: un beso de despedida de parte de Shu, como un recordatorio de que su corazón entero le pertenecía.

No cabía duda que cada día que pasaba, cada beso y gesto amoroso que recibía, se volvía más maravilloso para Eichi… Incluso, los siete días de la semana no eran suficientes para vivir el amor que tenía con Shu. Por eso, disfrutarán de cada instante por muchos años más.

**.**

**.**


	4. Shikirikka

**.**

**.**

_“Hay más de cien razones que puedo decir y mil más en las que puedo pensar… Por eso me gustas._

_Hasta que salga el sol dos veces ¿Estarías a mi lado?” -MILLIONS_

 

-Se acabó.-

-Espera, Rikka-

Dejando a Shiki con la palabra en la boca, no dándole oportunidad de protestar, Rikka aplicó toda su fuerza y haló la silla donde se encontraba su líder en un rápido movimiento dejándolo bastante lejos de sus equipos de trabajo. Hecho eso, Rikka sostuvo una vez más la silla giratoria y la arrastró del estudio hacia la habitación de Shiki deteniéndose a un lado de su cama.

-Cinco minutos más…- un nuevo reclamo no se hizo esperar del mayor.

-No, ve a dormir.- Rikka se negó con firmeza.

Para evitar que Shiki diera más peros, o excusas baratas, Rikka se ubicó a sus espaldas y masajeó sus hombros implementando un poco más de presión de lo usual, haciéndolo callar. Al sentir al contrario rendirse ante su contacto, Rikka sonrió internamente de triunfo y continúo con movimientos más suaves y relajantes queriendo disminuir un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

Shiki era, sin duda, una persona fuera de este mundo. Rikka admiraba su trabajo duro, lo que lo hacía capaz de tener resultados tan asombrosos, y no negaba que su gran dedicación fue una de las primeras cosas que lo enamoró en aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo, Shiki no sabía parar… Y era algo por lo que habían discutido más de una vez. Rikka siempre respetó su espacio, aquellos momentos donde prácticamente desaparecía de la realidad al sumergirse de lleno en su quehacer, pero no podía permitir que se hiciera daño a través de esto… Se había dedicado a brindarle todo su apoyo, ayudándolo en lo que estuviera a su alcance y ocupándose de que nada le estorbara, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Shiki tenía dos días enteros sin dormir (y se había alimentado porque Rikka, Tsubasa y Dai prácticamente le daban la comida en la boca)

Y por ello, más preocupado que otra cosa, la paciencia de Rikka se agotó de las palabras amables y decidió intervenir… Porque amaba a Shiki y deseaba tenerlo vivo, a su lado, por muchos años más.

Mientras Rikka continuaba con su masaje, manteniendo a Shiki más relajado  y dócil, este repentinamente tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su rostro besándola suavemente. Rikka se estremeció ante el contacto, deteniendo sus movimientos, y Shiki movió su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que se miraran… La expresión de su líder lucía extremadamente cansada, con manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, pero había cierto brillo en sus obres violetas que le hizo sonreír… Estaba confirmado, finalmente Shiki le haría caso.

-Anda, toma una ducha antes de ir a la cama.- aconsejó, con su habitual actitud amorosa, acariciando esta vez los hombros del mayor.

Shiki obedeció enseguida con un movimiento de cabeza y se levantó de su silla con cierta dificultad yendo despacio hacia su cuarto de baño. A solas ahora, Rikka se encargó de seleccionar ropa limpia y alistar la cama.

Cuando Shiki volvió, con sólo una toalla rodearle de la cintura para abajo y su cabellera gotear sin parar, era casi media noche y este estaba a punto de caer dormido. Sin duda, el baño lo relajó bastante como Rikka lo predijo así que fue a su rescate nuevamente. Lo ayudó a vestirse con su pijama, como pocas veces usaba, y se dedicó a secar su cabello con una toalla seca estando ahora sentados sobre el colchón. Ante sus cuidados Shiki parecía un niño pequeño y a Rikka no dejaba de hacerle feliz tener la oportunidad de continuar cerca del otro de esa forma tan especial…

Años habían pasado desde su primer encuentro, incluso desde que comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos por el otro, y a medida que el tiempo transcurría más familiarizados estaban… Encontrando cada día nuevas razones para quererse.

El jovencito y fresco Shiki de aquel entonces había quedado atrás dando paso a un hombre que, si bien a veces era _difícil_ de tratar, estaba enriquecido con muchas cualidades. Y bueno, Rikka también había madurado en todos los sentidos… Después de todo, nunca habían dejado de ser el uno para el otro.

Terminando de secar los cabellos de Shiki, este se recostó sobre su pecho y Rikka lo rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos y besó su nuca después. Ese aroma que tan bien conocía lo embriagó, su champú característico que él mismo eligió, y Rikka suspiró gustoso y satisfecho de haber logrado su comedido… Su _terco novio_ finalmente iba a descansar.

-¿Te quedarás…?-

El murmullo profundo de Shiki, interrumpiendo con el silencio cómodo que los envolvió, llamó la atención de Rikka. Por un momento se sintió extrañado, mas lo comprendió… Pareciera que Shiki fuera dependiente de él, pero realmente era al revés. Shiki le dio razones para no rendirse y seguir adelante, una oportunidad maravillosa y, por si fuera poco, la familia que sin saberlo necesitaba. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y Rikka sólo deseaba, ahí mientras abrazaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, seguir viviendo a su lado… Cuidarlo y regañarlo cuanto fuera necesario. Al final, Rikka era muy blando a pesar de su fuerte carácter.

-Toda la vida.-

Sintiendo el cuerpo de Shiki vibrar entre sus brazos, con una risa contenida, vino un murmullo más de su parte antes de caer dormido:

-Te amo.-

**.**

**.**


End file.
